


Punk

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take long for John to realize that Rodney wouldn't be naked with him unless the lights were out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk

It didn't take long for John to realize that Rodney wouldn't be naked with him unless the lights were out.

Blowjobs up against a wall, while both of them were both still mostly dressed? Fine. Frantic make out sessions where neither of them got out of their clothes? Fine.

But as soon as the clothes started to come off, Rodney would turn the lights down, and before he finished, the lights would be out.

At first, John chalked it up to Rodney feeling self conscious about his body. John didn't see any point to it, but he could kind of see where Rodney was coming from. He wasn't in bad shape, but next to John, with his fast metabolism, he could conceivably feel less than good. So John tried to whisper reassurance in his ear, tell him how very hot John found him.

But it didn't seem to make any difference. The lights still went out, and he was left wondering what Rodney was hiding.

Tonight was no different, and John was working his way down Rodney's body by touch, tasting and licking him all over. As he licked a long path over one of Rodney's hips, his hands slid underneath him and slowly up his spine, only to stop because Rodney tensed up.

"Rodney?"

"It's nothing. Just please..." Rodney's hands tangled in his hair, pushing him towards his dick, but John resisted.

"Tell me what I did wrong, Rodney." John's hands stroked again over that spot, pressing deeper, wondering if maybe Rodney had a knot or something there, but he couldn't feel anything. But Rodney was getting more tense, not less.

Finally, with a huff, Rodney said, "You're not going to leave this alone, are you?"

"No, I'm not. And since you've as good as said that there _is_ something wrong, you might as well tell me."

Rodney sighed. "If you're not going to leave it alone, I might as well show you. But you have to promise not to laugh."

"I won't laugh. I promise," John said. Finally, he was going to figure out why Rodney was so adamant about not showing his back. Rodney shoved at his shoulder, and John pulled back enough to give Rodney some space.

Slowly, the lights came up. Only partly, but it was still enough for John to see Rodney clearly. He'd been right. From the front, Rodney looked perfectly normal. "Well?"

Giving another sigh, Rodney slowly turned over. There, on the small of his back, "Is that a fairy?!"

"I told you you were gonna laugh!" Rodney buried his face in the pillow, but it didn't hide the blush that crept over his shoulders and down his back.

John ran a finger over the fairy. She was dressed in tattered black, and the look on her face was one of complete disdain. She looked nothing like any fairy John had ever seen.

"I think it's..." he started.

"What? Stupid? Girly? Just go ahead and spit it out."

It was John's turn to sigh. "I was going to say that it was cool. Very cool."

Rodney looked back over his shoulder at John. "Really?"

"Really. So how did you come to have a punk fairy tattooed on your back, anyway?"

Rodney turned back over, and John took the opportunity to lie down next to him, his head pillowed on Rodney's shoulder. "I told you I was a punk when I was a kid."

"Yeah, but I thought you meant you were, you know, a bratty kid. Not an actual punk."

"I'll have to see if Jeannie has any pictures from then. I was an actual punk. And I thought it looked neat. Then I outgrew my punk phase and just never got around to having it removed. It wasn't exactly a priority for me. You sure you don't want to laugh?"

"I'm sure. Besides, it's appropriate."

Rodney looked over at John, puzzled. "What?"

"You'll always be a fairy to _me_."

Rodney hit him with a pillow.


End file.
